A Charming Love
by laughing-spirit13
Summary: This is the love of Prince Charming and Cinderella, justified. I'm not in love with Cinderella, but I like her more than others. So, to the best of my ability, I want to justify her love to more than just a dance. This is the conversation that starts love


Charming was…how to say…bored to death. His father, oh is apparently caring father, arranged this ball for him to meet all the ladies. Ya, any Prince's dream come true, right? The most beautiful ladies in the kingdom, dressed in their best silks and just hoping for one dance. They would literally kill for a marriage.

But Charming was not really one for marriage. Women were great, really, but he didn't want to be held down by someone who demanded his attention. He didn't want the responsibility of having a family and a kingdom. And he especially didn't want someone who just wanted to be a queen. Really he wanted nothing to do with finding and separating the girls that wanted money, the girls that wanted power, the girls that wanted gifts, the girls that wanted connections, and try to find that needle in a haystack that could honestly say "I love you". That would take an eternity.

But his father wanted grandchildren, his father wanted a family. And that was why Charming was stuck in his best suit, kissing the glove coated hands of all the eligible girls in this small kingdom. He already could place a few into the categories of stay away.

The platinum blonde in the far corner wearing a plum colored ball gown, she was in it for the power. You could tell by how straight she held her back and how she never let her green eyes waver from their target: the prince.

Now the younger one with curly red hair and sharp brown eyes, she was in it for the status. Just to be able to say "Hey, you know, I'm the queen, and I can behead you if I choose." It was the clothing that she wore, like she was already the princess of the world. An overly puffy aquamarine ball gown with no less than 10 ribbons and her face completely unknown thanks to all the make-up she wore.

Charming didn't get women. Was it really so great to marry for power and money, knowing that you were going to be unloved the rest of your life? Made no sense to the poor prince.

The prince looked up at his fat father, smugly sitting in the red velvet throne on the high balcony, a "You better pick a girl out here boy or I shall smite thee" type look on his face. But the King was truly harmless when it came to his son. He threatened him with forced marriage plenty of times before, and getting his head chopped off was a common dinner conversation threat, but it was all bark.

Charming let out a large yawn in his dad's direction. The royal advisor chuckled a little before talking to the king while brushing his monocle against his suit. Two smug figures of authority. Prince Charming let out a scoff before going to kiss another hand.

Two more girls came up to him, smiles far to big to be pretty or real. One with black hair wore a green dress, the one with red hair wore a similar dress but in pink. They both walked up at the same time, probably sisters. Their curtseys needed to be fixed up, and they held out their hands like it was _Prince Charming's _privilege to kiss them. These two were obviously in it for every perk that came with being a princess and a queen. Despite his seething hatred for these two, Prince Charming obediently kissed each hand with grace.

And as he looked up he was distracted. Little silver sparkles kept catching his eyes from the Grand Entrance. But these two girls, who were currently batting their eyelashes at him, were the last girls in the ballroom. Who was possibly so late that they still lingered in the hall?

Charming saw her and was put into awe for a minute. She was gorgeous, with dirty blonde hair in a strange up-do that let her face show with all the right angles, and her dress obviously proved she had to be of a very high status from far away, most lords in the kingdom could not afford such beautiful silver fabric that shimmered with movement.

What was curious was that she was not making her way into the ballroom. Nor was she lingering in the hall. She was closely examining a statue, like it was something of great rarity and beauty, and that she had to take in every detail of it, for some reason that seemed necessary. Really it was not even close to the best one in the palace. And if her attire said anything about her money surely she has much better accessories in her own estate.

Charming spared a quick glance at his father, who was steaming mad.

_Alright, let's humor the old man, _Prince Charming thought as he started walking over to the curious girl, _he set up a ball for dancing, not marriage. So I'll just dance with her, one dance, and then turn in for the night. _The dark haired Prince was confident with his plan. Just one dance and off to bed.

Really he wanted no dances that night, but he rather one dance than weeks of silence from his dad.

"Hello there," Charming said to the girl while he held out his hand in a dance offering. The girl turned quickly, obviously shocked and surprised by the Prince's sudden arrival. Was she truly so absorbed in that sculpture that she did not hear his footsteps? Well, maybe it was the fact that Prince Charming _was _Prince Charming. Many girls were shocked into silence by him.

"Hello," the strange girl responded with a sweet voice. She sounded kind, and Charming liked that. Maybe they could be friends. But friends at best.

"Care to dance?"

"I am not that good," the girl held her head down while taking the prince's hand in acceptance.

"Just let me lead, you'll do fine," Charming spun her into position and the two started to twirl around in a graceful dance. A red curtain closed behind them as they danced out to the back door and into the palace garden.

_Father, I will get you for this, _Charming made a mental note to punish the king somehow for closing him off from the crowd. He didn't want to give this girl any expectations of marriage now. But when he looked into her stunning blue eyes they didn't seem to expect anything. Actually, they were pretty far away. They were not taking in the Prince, or the even the fact that a very handsome man was dancing with her, but she turned her head continuously from side to side, taking in all of the garden that she could.

_What a strange girl, _Charming almost finished remarking in his mind, before his thoughts were interrupted. A clinking that sounded like…like what? Rain? It was to clear for rain, to crisp a sound. Bells? But it did not echo like a bell would. A bird cheep? No, that was not right either.

The dark eyed boy looked around his feet for the source of the noise, and he saw it when the wind of a twirl picked up the very bottom hem of the dirty blonde's dress.

_Glass slippers, _Charming observed.

_What a very strange girl. _

The dance was more than awkward for the prince. The strange lady on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying herself. She was twisting her neck back and forth, trying to take in everything, so much Charming was shocked she was not suffering from whiplash.

It was strange that a girl of such high standard would be so fascinated by this place. And it was even more strange for the prince to not have this girl fawning over him, asking him this and that, wondering if they could have a future together. Really, his dad did make sure this was a _very _private dance, the fact that this lady didn't think of anything but how good the garden looked was…baffling.

Also annoying. Was Charming not handsome and well…charming enough for this girl? He'd give her that she was beautiful like the sun was bright, and though Charming never liked to flaunt his looks in public, she had to give him some credit. With his perfect hair, dark eyes, perfectly shaped cheek bones, and well toned body…what was their not to look at?

"Eh, um," Charming decided to break her odd fascination with the background and bring her attention back to him, "May I ask where you are from, my lady?"

"Oh, nowhere really. At least nowhere interesting. Certainly not a place as grand as this castle!" The girl's voice was filled with kindness and pure fascination, like a child on Christmas day, wondering what she did to deserve such glorious presents, "Have you ever seen anything so grand?" The girl finally turned back to look into his eyes, her striking blue ones momentarily paralyzing the prince.

And then he almost chocked on laughter. Has he ever seen anything so grand? What kind of question was that? This was his backyard! This girl was more stupid than the others, and that was saying something. He would take a gander that she was even dumber than those two in the green and pink ball gowns.

But, for some strange reason, he wanted to play along. Tonight he didn't want to be Prince Charming, every girls' dream guy. He would be just a visitor to this kingdom, someone who has never seen any of this.

"Oh yes, it is quite grand isn't it?" Charming stopped their dance mid turn and made a grand sweeping gesture with his hand, "What a lucky guy, that prince is, getting to live in such a place."

"Hmph," The girl let go of Charming's glove covered hand and walked over to a fountain, her shoes clicking delicately with each step. Then, as angrily as a person could in a fancy ball gown, she sat with the most rage he think she must have ever felt in her life.

"Oh yes, the prince must be one lucky guy. I bet you he hasn't come out and actually enjoyed this place for years," the blonde took the tip of her finger and touched the surface of the water. She sighed a little easier while watching the water ripple, and Charming could almost see her anger melting into sadness.

"Why do you say that? Do you not like the prince?" Charming was intrigued. What girl didn't like Prince Charming? He was, after all, so charming,

The girl's blue eyes seemed almost watery, like she was so sad for the prince she would cry herself. But the real prince shook his head, it must have just been a reflection from the water.

"It's not that I hate him. I think he has a lot to learn though, and his lack of knowledge in some areas gets me to build a small dislike towards him. He just-" the girl looked back into the depths of the fountain while the dark haired royal came down to sit by her side, "-he doesn't know so much about the kingdom."

"How do you know that? Maybe he does know more than you think," Charming said hopeful to change her mind about himself. But the girl only shook her head.

"No, no if he knew what I needed him to know, he would have done something about it by now."

And thus Charming lost all hope in this girl. At first he was skeptical about her, but he did start to actually believe that she didn't know he was the prince. If that were the case, he could spend time with her, not as royalty but as a friend. She didn't ever have to know who he really was. It would have been fantastic to have someone outside the palace who he could count on. Someone he could have a cheap meal with and maybe a few drinks, maybe even in some peasant clothing if she were up for it. But alas, she was just another girl looking for something.

The prince shook his head. He fell for the trap. It was cleverly set, her scheme. She was much smarter than he first took. It was his mistake of wandering these uncharted waters, now he would allow her to ask a favor. It was only fair.

"What is I can do for you?" He asked in a quiet mumble of submission.

"Do for me? Nothing really. Unless you can get the prince to just come and see what is really going on. And not even that. Just get him to realize that what he has here is more than most of us. I want him to stop taking what he has for granted. When was the last time you think he just came out here and really enjoyed the way the fountain sparkles in the moonlight?"

Charming was a little shocked. Again. Was this girl serious? Did she truly not know he was the prince? Or was she playing a game still? Curiosity took hold, but the prince would be sure to tread with caution.

And her last question really got him thinking. When was the last time he came out here purely to enjoy the view, the smells, and the sounds? He actually couldn't remember.

"I think it must have been a very long time," He said sadly. He felt bad now, the girl obviously had a strong opinion about this, and he was certainly the reason for it.

"Exactly!" the girl lifted her hands and let them fall with a _poof _back into her silver dress. "He is probably too busy telling everybody what to do and how to do it rather than realize how lucky his life is."

Yes. Prince Charming realized as she said it. She was right. He was always telling his servants what to do, and when they did it wrong he couldn't but help feel that other people didn't have to go through this torture.

What this girl was saying; was that how everyone saw him?

"What do you think he is doing now?" Charming asked tentatively, afraid of the answer but somehow wanting to know how bad this girl really thought of him. It was like a bruise that you know is going to hurt if you poke it, but still you continue to touch it for hours on end.

"Probably dancing with all those girls inside the palace, enjoying his time. He should enjoy his time anyway. Everyone deserves to," the girl said.

Charming thought for a minute. He was talking to one girl, but this was much more enjoyable than any royal ball. Yes, he was enjoying his time, and for some reason, he was glad she approved. Even if she didn't know that she was actually approving.

"But do you want a guy you dislike to be enjoying himself?" Charming asked. He knew he certainly wouldn't.

"No one deserves to be miserable just because I have a negative opinion about them. I just don't like it when people tell me what to do all the time, and the prince tells the whole kingdom what to do. I just…I get enough of that at home," the blonde barley even whispered the last part. Yet Charming was able to hear her perfectly, even over the trickling of the fountain. He was so immersed her; her opinions, her speech, her sparkles. She was like an ocean; she invited him in for a swim and now he was drowning within her.

Because, though he didn't quite understand it himself, she was smart in an unorthodox way. Maybe she didn't know who he was, maybe she didn't understand why certain numbers have to equal certain things, but she understood things that he never thought about. Was that the brains working? Or was it something else that maybe she only possessed.

Either way, he liked her. She was a companion he would consider keeping. Someone to talk to.

_Though that is it, _Charming told himself strictly, _I am a prince who will not marry someone like her. She is probably faking the whole thing about hating me anyway. I do not marry people who lie to achieve a goal. _

Though the prince was still skeptical about the truth of this girl, he wanted to hear what she had to say.

_ "_How could you get enough of that at home? Why, you must be exactly like me-the prince," Charming cut himself off quickly. He was certain she knew who he was, really, who didn't. But this was a fun night, pretending not to be rich and powerful and handsome. And he was thankful that she was not calling him out for it.

"Oh, what makes you say that?" The blonde gave him a curious look.

Charming thought it was quite obvious. Maybe she wasn't as smart as he once thought her. Just a few seconds ago.

So Charming grabbed her by the hand and led her away from the fountain in the center of the grand garden and down a path, watched over by roses and lilies, as if chaperoning them.

"Well just look at you! You are beautiful, more than any other girl in that castle that the prince is dancing with. And look at your dress! It seems to be made out of pure silver! And the glitter is like specks of the moon and stars embroidered in by Mother Nature herself! And glass slippers? Who but a lady of grand stature like yourself could afford such a…miracle?" The prince spun her around in a circle, allowing the heavy dress to make a slight lift above her ankles and let her shoes shine the was glass does on these bright nights.

The princess, or at least what Charming thought she must be, was blushing profusely. She giggled a little before finally thinking up a reply to the hidden prince's compliments. Compliments she was not used to hearing.

"I thank you. That's the first time I've ever been called more beautiful than my sisters by anyone but my father. But that is because I've had a lot of help today. If it weren't for Jacque and Gus getting me the beads and ribbons, and all the little ones worked so hard on that dress, just to have it ruined by those two. And I dare say I liked it more than this one. While this one, as you say, is unreal, the other one had meaning and everyone wanted to make it so I could wear to the ball. Then my sisters got angry that I was using their things, but I can understand that. We should have asked before taking those beads and ribbons, but I think they could have loaned them to me for one night, after all I do for them," the girl paused to take a breath. She was saying everything so fast it seemed like this was something that she had wanted to scream to the world since it happened. And now that she started she just couldn't stop. Nor would Charming stop her. This was too fascinating.

"So I was going to just stay home and clean like they probably are expecting me to do, but then this-" the blond twirled in a circle with her arms in the air, looking as light as the clouds, "this happened. And I came. And I have never been so glad," she finished with a smile.

"What exactly is this? And who exactly are you?" Prince was smiling again. The last time he smiled this big was when his father fell off the war horse he was testing. That was before the whole marriage business and "I need grandchildren to spoil and an heir that can clean up the mess you are bound to leave behind!" came along.

"This? This is this night, this dress, this place. The fact that I got to just enter the palace is amazing! Who would have thought it, right? Me! In a palace! Dressed like a princess! There are so many people who deserve this more, and yet it happened to me! This is exactly like my dream! My wish…" the blonde trailed off a little before shaking her head clear of stray thoughts.

"But who are you? Do others really deserve this night more than you? You seem pretty worthy to me," Charming took her hand again and together they began to walk around, her attention no longer on the way the moonlight glittered off of the damp rose petals or the angel statues that guarded these sacred grounds.

"Oh my, of course there are many people who deserve this more than me!" The blond sounded a little shocked that Charming had said that, "What of the baker's girl? Natasha? Her mother died from pneumonia last winter and her father has yet to remarry. He is too busy working the shop to keep his house and family healthy. But with no mother and not enough money for education, she is alone a lot of the times. Whenever I go do the morning shopping I stop in at that bakery and buy as much as I can afford with the budget I am allowed for meals, after I get the milk and eggs of course. But still I am not enough. She deserves this night much more than I," the blonde gently lifted her free hand and touched the silver blue hair piece, adjusting it ever so slightly.

The prince was deep in thought. He did not know Natasha. Nor did he know of this bakery the girl spoke of. Charming had never been to town and he most certainly never planned on going. He had servants for that. And he had bakers of his own, with no family ties in order to avoid such sticky messes as needing vacation time because the kids are sick or the wife just passed away.

And though Charming was ignorant of all this, it continued. Prince Charming loved his isolated life, not just for the escape of fake friends and lovers, but also for the escape from the world. Charming didn't like pain, it reminded him too much of when his own mother passed away. He always enjoyed ignoring the kingdoms woes and letting them deal with their own emotional trauma.

Here was a girl who had everything he had; money, power, and beauty, but she still put herself on a budget. She went to the small stores herself and helped the common folk with their troubles and for nothing in return. Just out of pure kindness.

Prince Charming was feeling less and less princely and charming by the second.

This girl was so kind, to everyone. He could tell she really hated the prince, himself, more than she was letting on. It was in the way she said the title; there was a little spark of hatred in every "P" and the venomous hiss in the "C". Yet she wasn't coming out and lashing him for every mistake he made. Rather, she was simply saying what she disagreed with and why.

"But that is enough about me!" The girl had a look in her eye that wasn't there before. A strange sort of sparkle. Like worry. Worry that she was about to say something inappropriate, Charming thought. The subject was changed quite hastily, and she strategically avoided answering his question. Who are you?

"Let me ask, who are you?" The girl sat down on a stone bench and pulled him down beside her.

Indeed, who was the prince? He once knew. He was confident, he was talented, he was handsome and charming, the dream man. But he was also once kind, fair, and just to all. He wanted love not from money but from the heart, and he always cared about his people. That was Prince Charming.

But this girl showed him that he was just stuck in a fantasy. Really, he did not care for his people, though he certainly liked to tell others he did. He may be dashing on the outside with dark hair and eyes, but his soul was horrid compared to this lady.

Did he even want to marry for love? Was that really what he was looking for? Or was he just being stubborn because it was good fun to annoy the fat king? Charming actual considered that a possibility.

This girl though, she had showed him. Here she was, grander than the sun and more gorgeous than the moon, but according to her accounts she worked for herself and sisters, she cared not about the material but the thought, and she never once showed a side of herself that could be called greedy or deceitful. She saw life and walked forward, hand in hand with sadness and happiness. And when there was a lost person she would care for them in the smallest ways. Just so she would know she didn't abandon anyone.

"I'm…" Charming stopped and thought for a few seconds before concluding, "I'm just a man who wants to be worthy of a star like you."

The girl was blushing more than before, and barley whispered, "What makes you think you are not worthy of me?"

"Because I am a conceited man, one who thinks of himself and his own future. I am selfish and I am too proud. I abuse my friends and money and then I pity myself for being forced into things like marriage and power. I don't want to be that man anymore," Charming took a deep breath before continuing, "I want to be someone who can go with you to the market and by breads to help Natasha's dad. And I want to meet Jaque and Gus and all the little ones who made you a dress that I am sure would be much more beautiful than this could ever be. I want to be someone not worthy with my status, but worthy with my soul and heart."

The girl wasn't even looking at him anymore. Normally Charming would think of course the girl couldn't look at him, he was probably embarrassing her by making such fine speeches to her and her alone. But this time was different, because now he saw the errors in ways. So instead what ran through his mind was, _she looks away because she is embarrassed for me. She surely has someone else she likes and only came because Father ordered it. And whoever she likes much like her just as much if not more. Who wouldn't? _

But to his surprise, the old Prince Charming was actually right this time. When she looked back a smile was spread across her face like none he had ever seen before. This one didn't look different from other smiles he had seen, but there was something more genuine about this smile, like she was truly happy that he was there, talking to her, rather than just a polite facial expression.

"It makes me happy to hear that," the girl said, her skin darkening with every word.

_She sure can blush, _Charming thought distantly.

"And I hope to one day be worthy of you. You ask me who I am, and I am afraid to say I am really not as grand as you make me out to be. I am no rich lady or princess. I'm just a commoner actually. One of your kingdom," the blonde sighed, "I got all this because my friends are too kind for their own good. It will get them killed one day, honestly. But I am so glad I got to come talk to you for the night. Yes, they were probably wishing that I would dance away with Prince Charming, but I think you are much better than him. You are not nearly as bad as you make yourself out to be."

And before Charming knew it, before he even realized she finished talking, or that she simultaneously complimented and insulted him, and before he even figured out that she really didn't know his identity, Charming was leaning in closer to the beautiful, too kind and modest for her own good, commoner. And before he saw it happen, she was leaning in closer as well.

Then the clock struck 12.

"Midnight already?" The girl whispered with a sad tone. Then she glanced towards the chiming clock and threw her hands in the air. "I'm sorry, I have to go!"

And she ran as fast as one could in clothing such as hers.

"Wait don't go!" Charming called after her, "I don't even know your name!"

The royal advisor heard the prince's pleas and immediately ordered a stop to the lady. And although Charming did want this girl to stay with him…well forever, he didn't want an army after her. He was trying to change, remember? And giving everyone their freewill was one of his goals to meet.

But the advisor was too far away to scold and the army was already underway.

When Charming got to the front gate, after fighting his way against a tide of ball gowns and jewelry begging for a dance, the girl was already out of his sight.

And single glass slipper sat on the grand staircase, moonlight reflecting and refracting in such memorizing patterns it looked to precious to dare touch.

Charming looked out to the kingdom again, his eyes scanning every house hold the human could take in on a full moon lit night. According to the mystery girl, she was a simple commoner, living and working among those houses that he would rule one day.

He would find her, even if it was just to ask will you marry me, will you be my queen. Even if it was to get rejected by a hard working woman, who has no right to be denying her prince and future king. He just wanted to find the blonde who fit the slipper, and ask. Hopefully she would say yes, Charming was sure he felt something this night. He was certain he was not the only one leaning in for a kiss, and he was positive there was a hint of disappointment in her voice when she learned it was time to run.

But if she did deny him the privilege of her hand in marriage, for whatever reason, Charming would accept it. Because she was worthy of making her own decisions, plus she was most defiantly wise enough to make a decision that she found best. She was someone worth letting go if that was what her wish was.

And the whole time Charming's heart was letting out these new feelings, these feelings the prince had never felt before, his brain could only translate them into four words possible for the human to understand.

_So this is love._


End file.
